


Art for ‘The Melancholy Waters Lie’

by HitoriAlouette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Fantasy, M/M, SPN Dystopia Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriAlouette/pseuds/HitoriAlouette
Summary: Art for SPN Dystopia Bang 2019





	Art for ‘The Melancholy Waters Lie’

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Melancholy Waters Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383658) by [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei), [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock). 



For my first ever [SPN Dystopia Bang](https://spndystopiabang.tumblr.com/) I had the pleasure of collaborating with two amazing writers; Anyrei and Mugglerock.

 

At first, I was nervous about doing art for a story set mostly underwater, but in the end, I was unable to resist. And I'm glad I didn't, I have had a lot of fun reading and making art for this story so please go and read [The Melancholy Waters Lie!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383658/chapters/46122667)

 

The art was made using different mediums, including pencils, ink, watercolors, and Photoshop!

 

[Tumblr Art Post](https://hitori-alouette.tumblr.com/post/185901535268/art-for-the-melancholy-waters-lie-by-anyrei) \- Tumblr Masterpost


End file.
